You're so Beautiful (Empire Version)
Attention ! Vous pouvez confondre cette chanson avec You're so Beautiful (90's Version), You're so Beautiful (Lyon's Version) ou You're so Beautiful (White Party Version) La version de You're so Beautiful ''avec le tout le casting de l'épisode 9 de la saison 1 est une chanson de l'épisode Les Conquérants chantée par Jamal Lyon, Lucious Lyon, Hakeem Lyon, Cookie Lyon, Tiana Brown & Delphine. Au Laviticus, Lucious, Jamal, Delphine et son manager discutent et Delphine vante Jamal. Lucious lui dit qu'il va s'occuper d'eux, ce qui ravie Delphine. Lucious décide alors de chanter la chanson préférée de Delphine qui est "''You're so Beautiful" avec Jamal. Ils se dirigent vers le piano et se mettent à chanter, sous les applaudissements du public. Pendant qu'ils chantent, Hakeem, Cookie et Tiana les rejoint, ce qui veut dire que Tiana reste chez Empire. Cette chanson est la 29ème de l'album Empire (The Complete Season 1) et est interprétée par Terrence Howard, Jussie Smollett, Bryshere Y. Gray, Taraji P. Henson, Estelle & Serayah. Paroles Terrence Howard Ladies and Gentleman Welcoming to the stage The Empire Bum-bum-bum, bum-bum Bum-bum-bum, bum-bum You're Beautiful 1: Terrence Howard Sometimes you feel insecure Trust me babe I understand, ha-ha-ha Even with no manicure Just know that I'll still hold your hand (Yeah, listen) Howard & Estelle You look so good when you walkin' by Sexy comes in every size Keep wearin' that (baby) Howard You ain't playin', ha-ha-ha Smollett You got yourself a new man Don't need no workout plan I call that baby fat Cause it sure look good to me, and I think : Estelle You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Smollett Go up down, up down, up down (up and down) Go up down, up down, up down (up and down) Shake it fast Go 'head, go 'head Smollett & Estelle It's yours (you better wait for it) Howard & Estelle And I say you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) So one, two, three, lets go (move it, move it) Smollett Go up down, up down, up down (up and down) Go up down, up down, up down (up and down) Shake it fast Go 'head, go 'head Smollett & Estelle It's yours (it's yours) Bryshere Y. Gray & Terrance Howard Yeah (get it boy!) 2: Bryshere Y. Gray & Serayah McNeill You so pretty wit'cho fine ass (fine ass) Beautiful curves, lookin' like a wine glass (wine glass) Beautiful heart, somethin' like a bypass (bypass) You can go first, I can get you high class, baby (ooo, oh) I love girls, girls, girls, girls, girls I do adore McNeill & Jussie Smollett Them all around the world, world, world (yeah) 3: Jussie Smollett, Serayah McNeill & Bryshere Y. Gray Damn, you're so perfect Underneath the surface and you got a (Smile like the sunshine) You keep it sexy Your shoes are Giuseppe and hot damn it (You got me tongue tied, baby) Y. Gray Good girl with a bad side Smollett I'm a dog, we can get into a cat fight Hakeem If you act right, I can hit you back right Together Make me wanna kill the kitty like your cat died : Bryshere Y. Gray, Serayah, Taraji P. Henson, Jussie Smollett, Terrence Howard & Estelle You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show Hakeem Hands up, hands up (move it, move it) & Jussie Smollett, Estelle Go up down, up down, up down (up and down) Go up down, up down, up down (up and down) Together Shake it fast Smollett It's yours McNeill How much you pay for it? Y. Gray, Serayah, Taraji P. Henson, Jussie Smollett, Terrence Howard & Estelle Say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Hakeem Go up down, up down, up and down Go up down, up down, up and down Hakeem Shake it fast, we the Lyons Howard You're so beautiful Hakeem Woahhh Vidéos Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Cookie Lyon Catégorie:Les Lyons Catégorie:Lucious Lyon Catégorie:Tiana Catégorie:Hakeem Lyon Catégorie:Jamal Lyon Catégorie:Estelle Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 1 Catégorie:Group